


Hear me Roar A Bastard Lannister Tale

by WriterUniverse22



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bastard Lannister, F/M, Other, gameofthrones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterUniverse22/pseuds/WriterUniverse22
Summary: What happens when you end up meeting your father? A father who is apart of the Kingsguard and sleeping with his sister?This is the tale of a cat with a different coat. Not of gold or red, one all of her own. Follow her as she journeys back to Kingslanding with Ned and her... father. Shall he find his way into her heart? Shall this bastard child prove to be wilder than they can handle though? She might not be a Stark, but she will remember and she will never forget.





	1. Chapter 1

_A noise could be heard as Catelyn and Ned looked towards the source. They saw a little girl with mud and dirt covering her body in animal skins. She had a broken bow that she had mended and was barefoot in the snow. Catelyn gasped as the girl looked at them before walking backward before crying out as she tripped over a twig. Ned and Catelyn walked over as the girl scurried back holding up a small stone dagger that she waved in a crazed manner fear written all over her face._

_"Easy girl, we won't hurt you," Ned said as the girl growled at him standing up even as she hissed in pain. She moved to attack him but he stepped out of her strike before lifting her up as she kicked her legs and swung her arms trying to get out of his grasp._

_"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" She screamed moving her dagger to slash at Ned but Catelyn took it as the girl screamed. "NO! GIVE IT BACK!"_

_"Easy little one! You are safe!" Catelyn said as the little girl looked at her before blinking still looking at her with fear. "Where are your parents? Where are your mother and father? I am sure they are worried about you." Biting her twin bottom lip she began to tremble as tears spill down her cheeks as she began to cry out in a different pain._

_"Mommy!" She cried as Ned moved the girl to press against his chest as hugged him crying into the fur of his cloak. "I want my Mommy!" Catelyn walked up rubbing her back as she cried more before Ned let her take the little girl who cried more._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Ned asked after his children teased Bran for not hitting the target's center. Robb and Jon pointed to the woman standing next to Bran as she pulled the arrow from her quiver before notching it into her bow. Pulling the string back her deep green eyes narrowed before releasing the arrow as it hit the center of the target as she quickly took out another arrow shooting another as it split the first arrow that hit the target as Bran stared in amazement. The woman turned to him smiling brightly walking over to him.

"Now Bran don't force the arrow to where you want. You have to let it fly," she told him kneeling next to him of him as her light blonde hair framed her slender soft face with freckles sprinkled across her cheeks. She made him look towards the target tapping his arm to lift his bow. "Now take a deep breath to calm yourself and focus on guiding the arrow to the center of the target. The arrow is like a raven you are sending out with a message. You must show it the way but you have to let it get there on its own." She told him as he prepared to let the arrow go before another came from between them and hitting the center of the target. They turned quickly and she smiled seeing Arya with a cheeky grin on her face before she took off running with Bran chasing after her. Calypso moved to follow after them.

"Calypso," Catelyn called as the woman stopped looking up at Catelyn giving an innocent smile as Catelyn shook her head at her adoptive wild child. "Come with me. I think you've shown off enough."

"Yes Ma'am," Calypso told her smiling brightly before waving to Robb and Jon as she went with Catelyn. Calypso was wearing dark brown trousers, knee-high boots, a dark brown leather vest, a pale cream shirt underneath, she slipped off her gloves sticking them in her belt loop before walking alongside Catelyn back inside towards her room.

"I wish you would stop going hunting and fighting with the boys. Arya looks up to you and I want her to be a lady," Catelyn said shaking her head lightly at the young woman but smiled to her as she ran her hands through her hair pulling it out of its braids. "But I do not wish for you to change either. What a problem I have." Calypso laughed gently nudging her and smiling at her brightly with love.

"I think I much rather Arya be the strong wolf she wants to be. She can still be ladylike but let her swing a sword and use a bow. That way no man can hurt her without getting hurt in return," Calypso told her as Catelyn shook her head more and looked to the smiling girl who giggled at the stern look on her mother figure's face. "Oh come on, you know Arya will find a way to fight no matter what we do to try and stop her. She's a wolf, after all, she cannot be tamed or forced to submit." Calypso ran her fingers through her hair as shorter hairs fell across her forehead. Catelyn admired Calypso's beautiful hair remembering when this strong woman was a wild child fearful of the world that forced her to grow up much faster than she needed to.

Catelyn brushed out Calypso's hair as she pulled it into one long braid that she pulled over her left shoulder as she admired her work as Calypso wore a simple deep blue gown now after getting cleaned up.

"Thank you for braiding my hair, I can never braid it like you do," Calypso said smiling at her as Catelyn smiled back moving the hair from her forehead to press a kiss to it as Calypso closed her eyes relaxing some more.

"You look so beautiful, I wish a nice man would come and marry you. You deserve a nice man to sweep you off our feet, my dear," Catelyn said putting her hands on her shoulders looking down at her as Calypso smiled some before looking away towards the window.

"Just what I need, a nice man to marry me and regret it when he sees that I am not as beautiful as they expected," Calypso told her as Catelyn shook her head moving to sit next to her and taking her hands.

"Nonsense my dear. When they hear you sing, all flaws they may think you have will vanish into the air. They will only see the beautiful woman I see in front of me," she told her as Calypso smiled at her weakly. A knock was heard at her door before it was open as Ned looked through looking guilty.

"I might have let the kids each have a dire wolf pup," Ned told Catelyn as the women eyes widen but Calypso snorted before laughing as they went to see what he meant. Stepping into the great hall Calypso stood in front of the table smiling to see dire wolf pups running around and licking the Stark kids' faces as she put a hand to her mouth to cover up the giggles at how cute and funny this was. Theon walked over to her holding a large dark grey kitten with bright yellow eyes meowing.

"This little guy was following us back. He bit me but I figured you'd like a pet too. It's not a dire wolf but I don't think he's going to grow up to be a small cat either," he told her as she cooed taking the kitten from his arms. The kitten immediately wiggled and curled against her chest purring happily. Calypso smiled nuzzling the kitten back as she smiled brightly. Looking to Theon she put a hand on his cheek before leaning up and kissing his other cheek.

"Thank you Theon, I think I know the perfect name for him," she told him as he hummed waiting for her to continue as she looked at him with an amused glint in her eyes. "Wolf, Wolf shall be his name." He was stun for a moment before he broke into a grin laughing as Calypso smiled brightly before walking over and showing Catelyn her new companion. Wolf then did a long meow like a howl as the dire wolves joined in making her giggle and smile brightly.

**One Month Later**

"Catelyn where is Calypso?" Ned asked not seeing her with the rest of his children. Before Catelyn could respond she saw the King's carriage and men riding into Winterfell. After The King and Ned disappeared to pay their respects a rider on a black horse rode in. Catelyn sighed shaking her head slightly as Cersei and her family turned to see it was a woman under a tight-fitting blood red cloak with a black scarf under her hood covering the lower part of her face. A large long haired dark grey cat stood on her shoulders glaring with his bright yellow eyes. Stopping little ways from the rest of the King's men and the others. They looked at her as she dismounted her horse as the cat on her shoulders jumped to sit on the horse before moving to stretch on the saddle as the woman pet him. She slid the scarf away from her face and removed her hood. Her long pale blonde hair was braided into a bun as she had a calm look in her green eyes even as she fidgets with the end of her scarf. Jaime's eyes but he turned away hiding his surprise, listening he heard her begin to walk past him looking up to see she didn't even pay him attention. Calypso walked to Catelyn smiling at her apologetically before looking to Cersei giving her a curtsy.

"Your Grace, I apologize this is-" Catelyn didn't get to finish her sentence as Cersei took hold of Calypso's chin leaning in closer to look at her face. Cersei took note of Calypso's pale skin, the freckles speckled across all of her cheeks and nose, the dark emerald green eyes that peered back, and her pale blonde hair braided simply out of her face.

"You dear remind me so much of my mother. Simply younger but you look very much like her, she was such a beauty when she was alive," Cersei told Calypso who bowed her head some.

"Many thanks, Your Grace. I apologize for riding in so late and not giving my proper greetings. I was out for a ride," Calypso told her.

"What is your name?"

"It's Calypso Waters, Your Grace." Cersei seemed slightly surprised by that.

"However did you come to live in Winterfell?" Cersei

"My mother took me up North where she thought it would be safer to raise me," Calypso told her before swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Is your mother here?" Cersei asked. "I wish to tell her how wonderful it is to meet you." Cersei smiled at her happily but Calypso looked at her sadly.

"I am sorry but she is not around anymore, Your Grace. She was murdered when I was eight," Calypso told her very calmly.

"I'm so sorry you had to experience that at such a young age."

"It's fine Your Grace, it is in the past and I have the Starks that have taken care of me," she told her smiling. "I do hope you will enjoy your stay in Winterfell and that your beautiful children will have fun. Please excuse me Your Grace but I must be going. I need to take my horse back to the stables and clean up. I do hope you will forgive me for my terrible manners." Cersei let go of Calypso as she gave another curtsy before turning and going back to her horse. Wolf jumped on to her shoulders once more hanging on to her as his tail swished in the air.

Calypso walked out of the stables later that night singing softly as she slowly got louder as she walked letting her voice drift through the air. Seeing Tyrion she did a small curtsy as he just stood there listening to her finish the song. She was wearing a simple pale purple gown.

"That was a beautiful song my Lady," he told her smiling as she smiled at him kindly.

"Thank you, my Lord, but I am no Lady. I'm simply a daughter of a whore who fell for a knight who would never love her back," she told him before continuing to walk beginning to sing another song as she wondered to the hall she smiles to Robb and Theon as she moved to join them. Theon saw her grinning brightly as he held an arm open as she moved and hugged him as he hugged her tightly and Robb pat her back.

"What took you so long? You almost missed out on food and my company," Theon told her pulling her to sit with him as she laughed.

"Oh no~ what would I have done without getting to see your handsome face at least three times a day?" Calypso asked sarcastically as Robb laughed. "Wanted to spend some time with Smoke and you know I hate crowds of people. I was trying to avoid this feast as much as possible. Even if it is for the King." Calypso grumbled looking back at King Robert kissing another woman that wasn't Cersei. She felt disgusted by his display looking back at Robb as he put an arm around her shoulders rubbing her arm making her smile up at him.

"Well ignore them and enjoy the food and ale," Robb told her as she hums smiling widely.

"Now THAT I can do," she told him before stealing his plate and about to eat his food before he stole it back the three laughing and smiling brightly before eating some food and stealing Theon's cup and drinking his ale. He growled some but she bumped her shoulder into him. "Come on relax. I will sing you a song if it will make you feel better."

"I would be less angry if you would sing a different song for me," he said smirking and gripping her thigh but she pulled on his ear making him cry out as he let go of her thigh making her smirk.

"You'll never get between my legs Theon, you should now that," Theon grumbled as Robb rubbed her back smiling at her. Calypso felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Arya as she smiled hugging her as Arya hugged her as tightly as possible.

"How was hunting?" Arya asked her as Calypso smiled at her more.

"I didn't get anything but Wolf got a bird. I will have to do better next time when I take you with me," Calypso told her winking as Arya grinned hugging her more.

"Thank you Calypso, you're the best!" Arya said before kissing her cheek and running back to her seat. Calypso went back to eating as she pushed her hair out of her face that was just flowing down her shoulders not kept in braids. Looking up she saw Cersei looking to her after Sansa walked away from the Queen. Looking from Cersei she smiled to Robb and Theon. Someone put a hand on her shoulder as she looked at the woman as she looked down at Calypso.

"Her Grace wishes to speak with you my Lady," she told her as Calypso nod her head before getting up and walking up to Cersei giving a small curtsy.

"Your Grace," Calypso spoke gently before Cersei waved for her to come around the

"Hello my dear, come sit next to me. Lady Catelyn Stark told me how you lived in the woods for a while before they took you in. You are a very resourceful woman beside so beautiful. It is a shame a nice man hasn't snatched you up yet," Cersei said as Calypso looked to Catelyn for a moment who nods her head as she moved around the table and sat next to Cersei after Jaime pulled the chair out for her. "How did you ever manage to survive it in the woods?"

"I hunted for my food, Your Grace. You see my mother after a while decided that it would be best if we moved to the North because of everything happening at King's Landing. Along the way my mother would provide her 'practices' and the men would teach us things. I quickly picked up how to defend myself, how to scavenge for food, hunt and skin animals, I learned how to do many things so while we traveled on the road I would hunt and look for food for my mother and I. After my mother was killed I found a small cave to hide in and each time I killed and skinned an animal I would stitch together the furs so I could keep myself warm. Sadly I don't know how to make shoes so they are very scarred from all the running around in the forest I did," Calypso said as her hand tightens around the skirts of her dress while she tried to stay calm talking about her past. Cersei took this all in as she nods her head.

"Do you know who your father is?" She asked as Calypso darted her eyes down to her lap looking worried. "Who is he?" She repeated. Calypso looked at her sighing to herself before steeling herself but fear was evident in her eyes.

"Your Grace, my mother began to abuse me because I was no longer a blessing but a curse to her. She thought that since she was having his child that he would give up everything for her. He doesn't even know I exist so she felt ashamed and took me up North. On my birthday she made sure to carve into my skin so I would never forget who he was but I can't do as you ask. I just can't," Calypso said leaving the Queen as she rushed out of the hall. Bumping into someone she looked up to see a large man with a scar on the right side of his face.

"Watch where ya are going girl," he grunted as Calypso bowed to him slightly before lifting her head and smiling at him sweetly.

"My apologies, I wasn't looking where I was going. Good evening," she told him before lifting some of the skirts of her gown to hurry down the hall. The Hound moved to continue walking but jumped as a large dark grey cat ran past him after the young woman as he cursed under his breath at the animal. Calypso slipped into her room before anyone could ask if she was okay as Wolf jumped on to her bed as she closed the door. Walking to her bed she pulled herself on to her bed shifting till her back pressed against the wall and she buried her face into Wolf's fur as he purred nuzzling into her.

There was banging on her door as Calypso groan having fallen asleep under the furs and blankets with Wolf sleeping on top of her feet. He hissed as they bang loudly on her door once more. Getting up she unlocked the door pulling it open.

"What's going on?" Calypso looked and saw metal before looking up to see the scared face of The Hound once more. She looked at him confused as he huffed. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"His Grace and his family wish to speak with you," he told her.

"I see, where are they?" Calypso asked as he waved his hand and she knew she wasn't going to get an answer. Waving to Wolf to stay there she stepped out of her room following him down the halls with her head slightly bowed. Calypso looked up hearing footsteps and saw Theon. He looked worried as he went to ask her what was going on. The Hound stepped into his path slightly.

"The Lady is busy," he told him as Calypso smiled to Theon reaching out taking his hand. Squeezing it gently he gave a worried look still to her but she only smiled.

"It's okay, Theon. I'll be fine," she told him softly before walking past him. Turning to look at him she showed she was worried as well but Theon had continued to walk not seeing her look. Calypso followed The Hound as the went into the Great Hall. She saw Ned and Catelyn sitting on one side of the King and his wife on his other side. Jaime and Tyron sat next to her as Tyron sipped his wine. Calypso stood in front of the King giving a curtsy while keeping her head bowed.

"Your Grace, Your Grace's family, Lord and Lady Stark," Calypso said formally.

"Lift your head woman we know who you really are," Robert told her as she made fists with her hands. "You're the bastard child of Jaime Lannister." Calypso gritted her teeth as she looked at them before looking to Ned and Catelyn.

"They told you," Calypso grumbled.

"Calypso please, we had to tell them," Ned told her as she looked away from them.

"Are you ashamed of Jaime?" Tyrion asked her as she gripped her dress.

"NO!" Calypso told him lifting her head tears in her eyes. "I'm ashamed of me! I don't want people to think poorly about Sir Jaime by existing in this world." Calypso looked at Jaime tears in her eyes before she looked down.

"Even when I was little in King's Landing I grew up with stories about the Lannisters. The good and the bad but even still I thought you were all amazing. I met Sir Jaime when I was stealing a doll and I ran into him. Instead of punishing me he helped me keep the doll and even carried me back to the whore house I was staying at cause my mother still worked."

"I remember," Jaime said smiling faintly at the memory. "You were crying and saying how sorry you were. It took me forever to calm you down." Calypso smiled some at the memory but still kept her head down.

"It still doesn't change the fact I'm a whore's daughter, I will only make your family look bad. I don't want to be a burden like I was on my mother."

"She abused you cause she couldn't be happy with the treasure she already had in her life," Cersei told her as Calypso pressed her chin to her chest. Hair fell in a curtain to obscure her face. Shaking slightly she heard the screeching of a chair and footsteps walking towards her. Lifting her head she saw Jaime walking towards her. He lifted her head to look at him as he brushed her hair out of her face. Dark green eyes stared back at his own and he smiled at her sadly.

"How did I not see it before. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that you did. Lord Stark and Lady Stark only told us a little but seeing you I know you have been through so much more. You survived it though. Please, you must come to King's Landing with us. Become a Lannister, his Grace has already agreed to make you a Lannister," Jaime told her as she shook her head pulling away.

"No, I- I shouldn't," she told him shaking her head.

"You will if I say you will," Robert told her as she looked at him frightened.

"Your Grace, it will be cruel to force her to go if she wishes not to," Catelyn told him.

"We should give her some time to think about it," Cersei told him as Calypso looked to her before looking to Robert with hopeful eyes.

"Fine," he finally said. "You get by this time tomorrow to come up with your answer," he told her as Calypso nod her head.

"Thank you, your Grace may I go back to my room now?" Calypso asked as he waved his hand. Sighing she gave a small curtsy before hurrying out of the Great Hall ignoring the calls of her name. Walking quickly through the halls to her room she opens the door to find Arya in her bed. Nymeria laid at the end of her bed with Wolf snuggled against her side. Smiling sweetly she closed the door before stripping her clothes and slipping her nightgown on. Getting into her bed Arya shifted before hugging Calypso as she hummed lulling her back to slip as the two snuggled under the blankets and furs. Calypso needed this small comfort of normalcy for the rest of the night before she had to make a decision that could change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

  
The next day Calypso was wondering around Winterfell with a dazed look thinking about what she was going to do. Hearing horses she stepped to the side and smiled to Ned as he stopped by letting her walk closer.

"Sorry I didn't invite you to hunt," he told her as she shook her.

"I'm no good with a spear anyways but be safe and enjoy the hunt," she told him as he nods his head seeing the circles under her eyes that worried him. Calypso turned to head back inside before seeing Tyrion and The Hound. She curtsied to him as he nods his head.

"How did you sleep?" Tyrion asked her as she sighed.

"I didn't, stayed up all night thinking," she said sadly.

"Is the thought of being a Lannister so bad?" Tyrion asked her.

"If she was smart she would run as far from ya all as she could," The Hound told him as Tyrion rolled his eyes.

"I just don't want to be an embarrassment to your family Lord Tyrion. I've been raised in the North, I'm not a very good at being a Lady if I am honest," she told him rubbing her side before looking away. "I'll only be a disappointment."

"Nonsense, my father will consider you as a big improvement than me. All dwarfs are bastards in his eyes, my dear niece," he told her smirking some. "Besides my sister can't stop talking about how much you look like our mother that I never got to meet. He will adore you I am sure of it." Calypso looked at him skeptically. Tyrion then looked at her hand rubbing her side. "Are you hurt."

"Old scars, they ache from time to time when I feel corned," she mumbled. "I need to go hunt down some food. Pardon me Lord Tyrion, Sandor Clegane." Nodding her head to both men she went back inside.

"That's Uncle to you young Lady!" Tyrion called back as she waved her hand making him laugh before looking at Clegane who was still watching her walk away. "That's my niece you are eyeing."

"Aye and she's got to be the only Lannister that doesn't make me want to fucking murder when I see them. She doesn't hide her claws or fangs or pretend to be a lady," he told Tyrion as he nods his head some.

"True, she also by my sister's word looks exactly like my mother just younger. Maybe the gods have finally forgiven me for killing her when I was born," Tyrion told him as he scuffed getting up.

"Ya were a babe, it ain't your fault," he said before walking off.

Calypso sat under the tree touching the trunk before beginning to sing to herself. Closing her eyes, she swayed softly to the tune of the song. Opening her eyes, she saw Tyrion standing there listening to her sing. She began to sing The Rains of Castamere as he began walking over before clapping his hands.

"Very beautiful," he told her as Calypso scuffed.

"Thank you, I think it suits me. I am a cat of a different coat," she told him as he chuckled some smirking. "A very dark black coat with scars all over." She looked away from him pulling her hair out of her face jumping at him touching the scar on her neck as she pulled her hair to cover it.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have gone through that," he told her as she shook her head.

"It's in the past and I have survived it. There is no need to be sorry for the past you had no control over it," she told him smiling gently at him. "I could have run away but I didn't I let myself be abused for those years before my mother's death. I thought I deserved it if she thought I had done something wrong. Never knew my mother to be wrong, I was so wrong though."

"Well, you are better than my sister at letting go of the past. She still blames me for our mother's death," he said as Calypso smiled sadly before moving to hug him rubbing his back.

"It's not your fault. No one should blame the child for wanting to live," she told him before pulling back and smiling at him. "Besides I think she would be proud of her witty son even if he is a pervert. There is more to this world then looks and your wits will keep you alive longer than looks. Looks after all fade with time unlike the ability to talk yourself out of a situation or finding a way to escape from tight situations." Tyrion smirked seeing he was going to love having his new niece around.

"Have you decided? On whether you are going back to King's Landing and becoming a Lannister?" Tyrion asked her as she sighed.

"It doesn't feel like I have much of a choice. Cause if I say no the King of the Seven Kingdoms will order me to King's Landing cause Jaime is Cersei's brother and he wants me there. She also seems dead set that I look like your mother and therefore must be her. I'm sure she pities me for what happen but I don't think Jaime really cares either. They both pity me for what happen but they also see your mother. I can't bring them back what they have lost and by being a bastard I will only bring shame to your family," she told him as he laughs at her small speech making her glare at him some.

"I'm a dwarf, you can not ruin the Lannister name more than me," he told her as she shook her head putting a hand on his.

"Don't say that you may be an imp but you can stand next to your brother without people going to find out he fathered a child with a whore. I've been hidden all this time. Do you not think people will find it strange that I'm being so easily accepted even though I'm a bastard?" Calypso got up from her spot, pacing in front of him some. She stopped falling to her knees in front of him letting herself show her worries written across her features for him to see. "I just... I just can't accept that you could accept me so easily. That the Queen accepts me, that Jaime accepts me. I was prepared to be hated, to be cast aside and forgotten I exist or worse be killed if they thought I would follow them and demand something. My mother hated me in the end, it should be no different for you to hate me as well. But you all are accepting me and want me to go to King's landing to be a true Lannister. I just... I don't know what to think or do. Skinning a buck is an easier task than this is." Tyrion reached out taking her hand in both his as she lifts her head to look at him with watery eyes. Reaching out he brushed the tears away smiling at her gently.

"If you don't like being in King's Landing and wish to return to the Starks I'm sure I can find a way to bring you back to them if it will make you happy. Just try this and make them happy. I've never seen my sister smile to anyone so happy but her children and our brother," he told her as she nods her head some before hugging him as he hugged her back. "Besides I want to  return from The Wall and see how my father reacts when he sees you." She laughed a little as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you... Uncle, I will go and try to be happy in King's Landing till you return. I will pray for your safe return," she told him as he smiled before pressing his face into her hair hugging her some more. He didn't know his mother and only saw the paintings of her, but Cersei and Jaime both thought she looked like her so in a way he was being held by his mother. They heard howling and screaming as Calypso quickly got up at the sound before dashing towards the scream. She heard more screams and a name mixed with them as her heart dropped. Before she got too close The Hound stepped in her path holding her back. She saw Bran unmoving being carried off as she screamed trying to pull herself from him as she reached out to Bran to see if he was okay.

"LET GO OF ME! LET ME SEE HIM!" Calypso screamed kicking and hitting but he simply lifted her putting her on his shoulder and carrying her away from it. Tyrion asked him what was going on as he told him one of the Stark boys fell from climbing.

"Take my niece to her room and make sure she stays there till I tell you to let her go," Tyrion commanded as The Hound nod his head carrying the screaming crying woman on his shoulder to her room.

Sandor sat in the chair against the door with his arms crossed over his chest while Calypso glared at The Hound before going to the table screaming. She gripped the edge of the table before flipping against the wall.

"Hurting yourself won't do you any good little bird," The Hound told her.

"FUCK OFF YOU CUNT!" She screamed at him as she turned to him. "You didn't watch him grow up or be born! He's been my little brother and I have to hide away here till what?! To find out if he is dead or alive?! I want to help him not wait here like some damsel!" She turned from him shaking with her emotions before falling on to her bed gripping the fur. Wolf sat with her as the room fell deathly silent her tears falling silently down her cheeks into Wolf's fur as he stayed in her arms. There was a knock and Sandor got up moving the chair opening the door. She looked to see it was Tyrion as he walked in. Letting go of Wold Calypso stood to walk towards him waiting for what he had to say. He was slightly out of breath as he took her hand. She squeezed his hand with the hope he was bringing good news.

"They have done all they can and he is sleeping. The Maester says there is a chance he will make it," Tyrion told her as more tears fell down her cheeks. Falling to her knees she hugged him thanking him repeatedly as he rubbed her back. Pulling back, she looked up hearing footsteps and Calypso saw Jaime standing there as he walked over kneeling and hugging her. Letting go of Tyrion she let Jaime hold her as Tyrion held her free hand in his own.

"I am so sorry Calypso," he told her as she cried holding his arm. "Come on, you've been stuck in this room. Let's get you something to eat." He lifted her up on to her feet. Shakily standing up she sniffled using the sleeve of her dress to wipe away her tears.

"Can't I go see Bran?" She asked them as Tyrion shook his head.

"Lady Catelyn won't let anyone see him and has locked herself away with him," he told her as she wept more feeling weak. Jaime pressed her head on to his chest rubbing her back. Hurried footsteps head towards her room as Sansa burst in with Arya on her heels as they ran at Calypso. She let go of Jaime hugging them and rubbing their heads.

"Calypso is Bran going to be okay?" Arya asked as Calypso moved to sit on her bed as they sat on either side of her as she tried to smile at them reassuringly her tears slowly stopping their descent down her cheeks.

"Bran is a Stark, he is so much stronger than he may act or seem. If anyone can survive this fall it is him," she wrapped her arms around them tightly whispering kind and encouraging words to them. Jaime stood there for a moment before moving to leave the room as Tyrion told The Hound to follow him out leaving the girls be. Cersei was walking to see Calypso but Jaime grabbed her arm stopping her as Cersei looked at him.

"Let her be with the Stark girls. They need her more than she needs us right now," he told her but she pulled her arm from his hold to see Calypso as she began to sing the Stark sisters curling against her holding on to Calypso till their knuckles turn white.

" _The Father's face is stern and strong,_

_he sits and judges right from wrong._

_He weighs our lives, the short and long,_

_And loves the little children_

_The Mother gives the gift of life,_

_And watches over every wife._

_Her gentle smile ends all strife,_

_And she loves her little children_

_The Warrior stands before the foe,_

_Protecting us where e're we go._

_With sword and shield and spear and bow,_

_He guards the little children._

_The Crone is very wise and old,_

_And sees our fates as they unfold._

_She lifts her lamp of shining gold_

_To lead the little children_ ," she sang looking to Sansa before looking to Arya and hugging her closer pressing a kiss to her forehead. Cersei watched on in wonder as Calypso continued to sooth them like a mother soothes her children even though she was in pain as well.

" _The Smith, he labors day and night,_

_to put the world of men to right._

_With hammer, plow, and fire bright,_

_He builds for little children._

_The Maiden dances through the sky,_

_She lives in every mother's sigh._

_Her smile teaches the birds to fly,_

_And gives dreams to little children._

_The Seven Gods who made us all,_

_Are listening if we should call._

_So close your eyes, you shall not fall,_

_They see you, little children_ ," Calypso moved to kneel in front of them holding their hands in her own as she smiled at them sweetly as tears fell from her eyes once more. Whispering the last lyrics Cersei walked away silently.  _"Just close your eyes, you shall not fall,_

_They see you, little children."_ Arya and Sansa closed their eyes as Calypso curled up on the bed with them once more pulling them to lay their heads on her chest listening to her heartbeat.

Cersei was sitting in her room thinking about her mother running a hand through her hair. A knock brought her out of her thoughts as she turned to the door.

"Come in," she called out as Calypso open the door looking to Cersei as she turned completely to face her. Calypso stepped in before closing the door as she walked over to her. "Are you okay?" Calypso laughed dryly waving a hand in front of her face to show her eyes were red and raw from crying before she shook her head.

"No but Arya and Sansa aren't doing much better but I have them resting and told Rob to go see them. I wanted to talk with you though," she told her looking up from the floor to Cersei. "Is going to King's Landing with you still an option?" Cersei smiled moving to hug her running a hand through her hair closing her eyes.

"Of course little dove, of course, you can come to King's Landing. Oh, you have made me and your father so happy," she told her as Calypso nod her head before Cersei pulled back holding her face. "Wait till my father see's you. He might just smile for the first time in a very long time when he sees you. I know I've said this already but you really look like her with your kind eyes and beautiful smile. You especially look like her when you are singing and soothing those Stark girls." Calypso smiled some at her.

"I'm sure he sees her through you Your Grace," she told her as Cersei mouth twitched almost showing a truly happy smile.

"It's Aunt Cersei to you, my dear," she told her as Calypso smiled some more nodding her head.

"Yes, Aunt Cersei," Calypso told her as Cersei smiled at her. After talking some more Calypso left and found Jon looking into the fire. Walking over she touched his arm as he looked at her. She moved to hug him as he hugged her back tightening his arms around her.

"This is horrible. You're going to The Wall, I'm going to King's Landing, and poor Bran is hurt," she grumbled in his chest as he tightens his arms around her. "Why can't we go back to before the King came here? Everything was perfect then. We weren't going to different ends of the world." He sighed rubbing her back.

"Nothing can stay the same, Lady Calypso," he said before she punched him in the chest as he laughed at her. "What's wrong my Lady?"

"Don't call me that, make me feel like Sansa and I am no lady," she told him as he laughed before doing a deep bow.

"My apologies my Lady," he told her as she smacked the top of his head making him jump as he rubs the top of his head seeing her looking at him annoyed. She then smiled some as he smiled back moving to hug her as she laid her head on his shoulder hugging him back.

"I'm so scared Jon. Bran has to survive," she told him.

"He will Caly, he will make it," Jon said as she nods her head some.

"Catelyn doesn't want to see me. She was so kind and now she won't even let me see him or try to comfort her," Calypso told him.

"She's not being cruel on purpose. She just wants to focus on making sure Bran is okay," Jon reassured as she nods her head some closing her eyes. "Just don't forget us in King's Landing."

"Never, I will never let that happen," she told him as he smiled. "Alright, I need to find food or my emotions will consume me again." He nods his head moving so a hand was on the back of her neck pulling her closer to press a kiss to her forehead. The two have always been close finding solace at being bastards but seeing each other as siblings nonetheless. Calypso closed her eyes for a moment before opening them after the short moment she smiled at him before heading to the kitchens for food. Stepping in she looked around walking past The Hound sitting by the doorway and leaning over the table thinking about eating the bread before seeing the pitcher of ale. Pouring a large cup, she picked it up before downing the drink in one long drink. Setting the cup down she swayed a bit closing her eyes before sighing.

"You drink like a Lannister," he said as she looked at him.

"Fuck off," she told him as he laughed some.

"You don't talk like a Lady Lannister, little bird."

"I'm no Lady. I'm more like a wildling than a Lady and I'm perfectly fine with that," she grumbled pouring more ale before drinking some more. Sighing as she tilted her head back closing her eyes she continued to speak, "I am especially no little bird. I wouldn't be standing here if I was."

"Fuck off," he told her as she laughed. Calypso grabbed the bread finally and began to tear it into chunks before eating it as she sat at the table. Wolf came over jumping up on the table as he sat next to her rubbing his head into the side of her own making her eyes closed as she sniffled a little. After eating a loaf or two more with some ale to wash it down Calypso felt exhausted. Instead of moving to get up she slid her arms across the table to cross over one another before laying her head on top of them and closing her eyes. Wolf laid down next to her arms laying his head on her elbow as her breathing began to slow her shoulders relaxing. The Hound notice her sliding some in the chair as he moved to wake her but stopped when he heard footsteps. Sliding back into his seat he waited to see who it was before planning the next move. It was Joffery trying to find something to do. So when he saw Calypso sleeping in the chair he decided he was going to rudely wake her up. Her eyes open however making the boy jump back as she rubbed at them yawning. Lifting herself up in the chair she looked at him before pulling her hair out of her face to look at Joffery better.

"Prince Joffery what brings you down to the kitchens? Are you hungry?" Calypso asked before getting out of her chair and smiling gently at him. Trying to play cool he rolled his shoulders back and puffed his chest out to appear more intimidating but she continues to smile at him like he was some sweet little boy.

"Mother says you are my cousin, that you are Uncle Jaime's daughter," he said as she nods her head. "So it's true, you're a daughter of a whore."

"That's right I am," she told him before tilting her head to the side.

"Does that mean you learned to be a whore like your mother?" He asked smirking thinking he had embarrassed her but she continued to smile at him.

"Oh no Prince Joffery, though my mother was a whore she didn't like the thought of me being one. That's why we went North you see to find her something better to do and she did. She found it fun to beat me," she told him still keeping her cheery tone and smile though it seemed fake now as Joffery frowned. As Calypso took a step towards Joffery while he took a step back away from her threatening air. "You see my mother found solace in drinking and beating me. She especially likes to call me names and blame my existence for her unhappiness. After she died I had to find a way to survive, after all my mother said no one would want a dirty child like me so I hunted by myself. I found food, I built shelter, I even made my own clothes because I didn't want to be a burden on anyone like I was my mother. So dear 'cousin', I may be many things, but a whore is not one of them. Now run along and play elsewhere." She still smiled as she watched him go before dropping it and rubbing her forehead.

"He's going to get back at you for making him look like a scared cunt," Sandor told her in a bored tone as she scoffed.

"There is nothing he could do that my mother hasn't already done to me," she told him slumping back in the chair with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Maybe I've made the wrong decision on agreeing to go to King's Landing." Rubbing her head she sat there as Wolf pawed at her face making her look to him as he bumped his nose with her own. Smiling slightly she leans back as he moved into her arms as Wolf nuzzled against her neck purring. Remaining like that she began to sing softly before falling into a light sleep. Sandor sighed seeing she was back asleep instead of getting up and actually going to lay in a bed to sleep. Wolf slid to the ground as he began to walk off leaving Calypso to groan but not moving from the chair while she slept.

Calypso groan from her sleep her body feeling stiff as she shifted before stretching as her eyes squinted seeing she was in her own bed. Not having the energy to get up she fell back to the bed closing her eyes not questioning how she got here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_alO42jYmo  
> The soothing song she uses to help calm Arya and Sansa


	3. Chapter 3

Calypso was sitting next to Jaime with Tommen on her other side eating with them as Cersei smiled at her.

"I'm glad you are eating with us finally," she told her as Calypso smiled some.

"Yes I was getting worried about you being locked away and hiding from us," Jaime said moving her hair to tuck it behind her ear before he notices a scar on her neck and instead let her hair fall back in place obscuring the scar.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard. I've watched Bran grow up and knowing he's stuck in bed and I can't help him hurts," she told them before pushing her hair out of her face but smiling at them. "I'm going to stay positive though and maybe being with family will help me feel better." Cersei smiled at her before it fell hearing and seeing Tyrion walk in. As he ordered for alcohol and his bacon blacken. Calypso smiled as Tyrion lifted Tommen so he could sit down as Calypso looked at him smiling. He smiled back patting her knee.

"Little brother," Jaime said as Tyrion looked to him then to Cersei.

"Beloved siblings and dear niece you have joined us finally. That's good," Tyrion told her as Calypso smiled some more.

"Is Bran going to die?" Myrcella asked as Calypso stiffen before swallowing a lump in her throat looking worried but keep her eyes cast down taking small bites of her food to keep her worry hidden.

"Apparently not," Tyrion said as Calypso's eyes widen looking at him with hope.

"What do you mean?" Cersei asked.

"Maester says the boy may live," Tyrion told them biting some bacon. "Catelyn also doesn't have the door locked anymore." He added looking to Calypso as her eyes widen putting down her utensils getting up.

"Pardon me, thank you, Uncle," she kissed his cheek hugging him quickly before hurrying out of the hall and up the stairs to go see Bran. Seeing the door open she walked in as Catelyn looked to see her standing there. Calypso walked over holding Bran's hand before kissing his knuckles. Sitting on the edge of the bed she held Bran's hand in between her own letting herself relax for a moment. "Bran... I wish you were awake so I could tell you everything that has happened. Please make it through this so I can see your smiling face once more."

"What are you doing here?" Catelyn asked her as Calypso looked at her confused at the sharp tone the woman that partially raised her used.

"To see Bran like the last hundred times I walked up the stairs to be with you and Bran. I've been worried sick about Bran and you but you would not let me in," she told Catelyn setting Bran's hand down but still holding it.

"Why do you care, he's not your brother or your son," Catelyn said looking away from her.

"You have been my family since you took me in. When I had no one, you were there, is it wrong for me wanting to be here with you and him? I love and care for you both," Calypso said tears welling in her eyes.

"You ran from your real family and I'm not your whore mother," Catelyn said as Calypso stepped back surprised at her words. "You're leaving with 'them' you aren't one of us."

"I never ran I simply didn't want to disappoint them with my existence. Like I have you it seems. Don't worry, if everything works out, you'll never have to see my face again. I only wish I could have truly see Bran awake one last time before leaving." Tears slipped down her cheeks before she left the room and went on her own to continue packing.

Packing dresses and trousers she began pulling her daggers and knives into the trunk as she heard a knock on the door frame. Looking over she saw it was Jaime as she walked around her room grabbing some more things but saw him pull out an antler dagger she had carved when she was nine.

"What's this?" He asked as she looked at it carefully.

"It's a knife I carved from an antler when I was hunting. I was being chased by deer. A stag had me pinned but some hunters killed the stag. I hid before following them and watching them skin the deer. I waited till they weren't looking before stealing some meat and I went for the antlers. It seemed sharp already but I sharpen it much more before using it to hunt fish and rabbits. It protected me as well from the random stranger," she told him.

"You sound more like a wildling than a Lannister," Jaime told her holding the dagger out to her as she took it smiling.

"I take that as a compliment," she told him before going into her trunk she shifted through it before taking out a ragged letter before holding it out to him. "My mom wrote this for you. I was supposed to give it to you when I was little but I couldn't so I've been holding it on this whole time, for you." Jaime's eyes widen as he took it looking it over before looking to her.

"Why did you keep it all this time?" Calypso shrugged looking away before looking at him.

"Before I knew you were my father I still admired you, my mom talked about you so much I wanted to be a knight like you," she told him blushing some rubbing her arm looking away. "I wanted my mother to look at me proudly like that so I ran around with a stick trying to be a knight from the Kingsguard. People laughed but I didn't care. I was a pretty wild child even before coming to The North," Calypso mumbled before looking at him as he smiled at her more. She looked away before going back to packing her things. "S-Stop staring, it's not like kids don't play knights when they are little."

"Yes, little boys do but I think it's sweet. Just shows how much you are my daughter," he told her as she smiled faintly while shifting some things around. "I hope you share more stories with me. I want to get to know you more, Calypso."

"Caly," Calypso told him as he raised an eyebrow at her before she turned to look at him. "You can call me Caly for short. Calypso seems so formal considering you're my father." He smiled as she looked at him smiling some before he moved to leave letting her finish her packing. Going into the hallway he was reading the letter to himself and stopped as he looked it over. What he read made him look back towards Calypso's room and he wondered if she ever read the letter her mother wrote.

The Hound had helped Calypso with her things as she thanked him for helping, smiling brightly before Jaime came over to her smiling at her.

"Do you want to ride in the carriage with my sister and your cousins?" Jaime asked her as she shook her head.

"I'm going to ride my horse, Smoke. She doesn't do well with others. It's best if she comes with me so she doesn't bully the others or gets lonely without me," Calypso told him as Theon walked over with her horse. It was a mare that was dark grey with black speckled across her body, her mane was white tinged grey around the edges. Calypso hugged Theon pecking his cheek as he rubbed her back.

"Be safe in King's Landing, Caly," he told her as she smiled. "Make sure to visit me you know."

"Don't worry Theon, I can handle myself, I'll be fine," she told him before letting him go as he smiled to her hugging her some more pressing a kiss to her forehead. Looking behind Calypso the color faded from his face as Jaime glared at him a hand on his sword. Theon stepped back waving to Calypso as he stepped away from her before standing with Rob. "That boy needs to grow a backbone; he is scared off too easily by glaring men." She looked at him in a bored manner before slipping on to her horse easily before Jaime could help her. He notices she was wearing trousers under her riding dress that had a slit up to her hip that was hidden when she wasn't on her horse. Getting comfortable she pat Smoke's neck before leaning back as Wolf climbed her leg before moving to sit behind her as he turned in a circle rubbing against her. Jaime moved to pat her leg before looking up at her, Calypso looked at him as he smiled at her.

"You may not like it in King's Landing but you being with your family will be better than being alone. You might not see it but you will be happy with us. I promise to do my best to make sure you are," he said as he looked up at her to see her smiling at him gently which helped his mood improve more. She reached down holding his hand and squeezing it gently.

"Thank you," she told him as he smiled before going to his horse. Heading out Jaime told her to stay close to Joffery and The Hound as she nods her head. Humming to herself Joffery looked at her annoyed rolling his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be riding with the other women?"

"I could ask the same thing about you dear Prince," she told him still looking ahead before smirking as he glared. "But I'm not so bold as a man to ask such things. I simply keep my eyes ahead and look towards the future. I do hope you would do the same before you fall from your horse." She told him as he looked feeling worried. "Made you look." She sang before breaking into a different song. Her voice drifted amongst the traveling group. She sang different songs that many have heard and many they hadn't before as well.

"How do you know so many songs?" Joffery asked her.

"When you are on the road as a child with just your mother and nothing else you remember all the songs she sings so they keep you warm during the cold nights. I even made one myself but it's not a very good one. Only makes sense when it's winter. I haven't been able to sing it since then," she told him.

"Mother says you have had a hard life," Joffery said as Calypso hid her annoyance at all this talk about herself.

"Yes, one could see that it wasn't easy growing up for it is written on my skin. The Starks were kind enough to care for me and raise me as their own though they could have ignored me. For that I am very grateful to them," she told him.

"I'm sorry if I have been rude to you, cousin," Joffery then told her as she looked at him smiling gently.

"It is alright; I would not trust a stranger into my family as well. You have a right to be wary of strangers," she told him as he nods his head looking ahead.

"Even though it is not winter, won't you sing the song you made? I'm sure it is beautiful. It seems a shame to keep it hidden till winter cousin," he told her in that sickly charming voice. Looking at him she sighed before looking ahead. Clearing her throat, she took a calming breath before beginning to sing.

" _You love me like a winter rose,_

_precious and unusual_

_Blood red petals, kiss the snow_

_Resilient to cold_

_While other blooms are still just buds_

_I am reaching for the sun_

_You want me like a winter rose,_

_A bloom you've never known_

_You love me like a winter rose,_

_Precious and unusual_

_Blood red petals, kiss the snow_

_Resilient to cold_

_And when my petals fade their red,_

_Will you pluck my weeping head?_

_Or will you love me till the end?_

_Your only winter rose_

_You love me like a winter rose,_

_Precious and unusual_

_Blood red petals, kiss the snow_

_Resilient to cold_

_You love me like a winter rose,_

_Precious and unusual_

_Blood red petals, kiss the snow_

_Resilient to cold_ ," she sang sweetly as Joffery had gone silent once more. "Told you it didn't make sense unless it's winter." Calypso touched her neck clearing it before seeing The Hound holding out a water skin. Taking it she took a long sip before closing it and handing it back. "Thank you Clegane." He remained silent as she giggled at him smiling brightly while he looked away. Wolf purred rubbing against Calypso as he sat behind her on Smoke stretching against Calypso. Giving a short whistle Wolf climbed up her shoulder before sliding to sit in front of her like a noble cat as she scratched behind his ear making him squint in content at his master's scratches to his ear.

After a couple of days of being on the King's road, they stopped by a tavern as she moved to get off her horse moving to pet Smoke's face nuzzling her muzzle some before leading her off to under a shady tree to rest.

"You've been so good Smoke," she told her as Smoke huffed while Wolf stretched out on the saddle making Calypso laugh some before going to her saddle pouch and fed Smoke some apples and carrots she had in her bag for Smoke. Wolf was grooming himself as Calypso hummed softly.

"What ya doing over here? Shouldn't you be braiding hair with all the other ladies?" Came The Hound's voice as she looked to see him standing nearby. She laughed some shaking her head with a content smile on her face.

"No good at doing braids," she told him. He grunted looking like he didn't believe her looking at the large single braid her hair is in. "The only decent braid I can make." Calypso looked back at Smoke who huffed at him. He moved to walk past the horse who huffed shaking their head at him. He glared at the horse before Smoke nudged his hand and he began to pet her as Calypso smiled at him. 

"Smoke likes you, normally she hates any man that gets near me and tries to bite them at least once. You're lucky."

"I know temperamental horses," he told her before looking to Calypso to see her smiling up at him.

"Well, I'm glad Smoke likes someone besides myself. Maybe when I'm stuck indoors you can keep her company for me. Only if you want to though," she told him before pressing her forehead against Smoke's cheek. "Don't worry Smoke, I'll make sure to find a way to get away and take you out on rides."

"These names are shit," he told her as she burst out laughing smiling brightly and showing her teeth as she continued to laugh. He was surprised she was laughing at something he said when usually others would laugh at his face or shrink in fear at his words.

"They are, they are so bad but no one has stopped me from giving them shit names," she told him smiling brightly still giggling slightly. "But whoever named you 'The Hound' has shitter taste in names than me. Especially naming your brother. The Mountain? An unmovable giant rock yet he does a lot of moving to kill to be called something unmoving and stone. I hear he has several wives, why would anyone want to marry stone that kills? Poor women to be stuck with someone called 'The Mountain'." The Hound gave a dry short laugh as Calypso smiled before Wolf jumped to stand on her shoulders giving a long meow tilting his head back. The Hound looked at Wolf surprised as Calypso laughed smiling at him more. "And that's why his name is Wolf." Going to walk around Wolf stood on her shoulders looking around his eye out for danger. Waving to The Hound she went to walk around as he stood there watching her before spotting Sansa trying to talk with Ser Ilyn Payne Calypso felt someone touch her elbow causing her to jump in her own skin. Cersei smiled the corner of her lips twitched with amusement at Calypso being frightened so easily at that moment.

"I'm sorry my dear for scaring you. I see you have your hair in a single braid once more. Do you know no other way to do your hair?" Cersei asked tilting her head to the side.

"Unfortunately I do not C- Lady Catelyn always did my hair but I like it simple and out of the way. I've never been one for extravagant hairstyles. Too complicated for me to grasp," Calypso replied as Wolf slid into her arms as Cersei looked to Wolf than back to Calypso.

"Let me braid your hair. Something beautiful befitting of a Lannister Lady," Cersei told her as Calypso nod her head following her as she sat down before patting the spot in front of her as one of her handmaidens gave her a brush as Cersei began to brush Calypso's hair out of the braid. Cersei took in all the shades of gold running through her hair with the pale orange tones running through the shimmering locks of hair. "Your hair is so beautiful my dear niece. Even though the harsh northern lands. You are a very lucky woman. A Lord will fall to his knees when he lays his eyes on you."

"And he will run screaming when he sees my past written across my skin. Lords don't like a Lady with a past filled with terrors," Calypso said not having hope in her voice as the handmaidens looked confused and frighten while Cersei sighed trying to smile and keep a bright tone in her voice.

"You no longer live that life, my dear niece. You are Lady Lannister and you will live with us in The Red Keep. Myrcella will see you as an older sister, Jaime will be fighting the men that come asking your hand for marriage, and I will braid your beautiful hair into gorgeous braids befitting of such a beautiful woman," Cersei said lifting Calypso's chin to look at her smiling kindly to the younger woman. "My father, your grandfather, will take one look at you and see a beautiful lady he has not seen in a very long time. There will be a feast in your honor of the returning lioness of family Lannister." Calypso blushed smiling some at her words a little bit of hope in her eyes making Cersei smile. Turning the woman's head to look forward once more she ran her fingers through her hair. "Now, how shall I braid your hair. Up or down?"

"Down please," Calypso told her. Wolf rubbed his face into her neck before laying on her chest with his nose touching her chin making her smile as he began to purr.

"What type of cat is he?" Cersei asked beginning to make small braids from each side of Calypso's face to come and meet at the middle before working on two more to do the same just below the braids she made.

"I don't know; Theon Greyjoy saw him following them back to Winterfell after they found the direwolves. Since they all got a direwolf he gave me Wolf so I wouldn't feel left out. I think he did it to impress me but I'm not so easily fooled like some girls are," she told Cersei smirking as she smirked back at her. "For all, I know he could be a Shadow Cat runt but he listens to me and hunts with me so I know he won't hurt anyone unless I command it or am threaten." Using the ribbons, she tied off the end of the braid.

"But it is a wild beast, how can you be sure that it will always listen to you? A wild beast is still a beast, it can't be tamed," Cersei told her before Calypso turned to her.

"A beast can't be tamed, that is true, but if they respect you and you respect them they shall never bare their fangs at you. They may even become loyal like a knight is to the king. A hound was once a great wolf that was tamed by man, how are you sure a hound will not bite you? Cause you feed it and give it a home. You've trained them as well, you have made them loyal to you and they will defend you. Wolf isn't a hound but he is my loyal companion." Cersei hummed some moving to pull the hair out just so in the main braid before beginning to wrap it at the intersection of the four braids before grabbing a pin and slipping it in place as Cersei admired her work.

"There my dear now you have a flower made from your hair to show off your beauty. Now my dear niece, please go find my son Joffery. I do not like not knowing where he is," Cersei told her as Calypso nod her head smiling at her. Letting Wolf go he jumped down walking off tail swishing the air.

"Don't worry Aunt Cersei, I will find him. I'm sure he is just enjoying a walk with Sansa," she told her before beginning to walk off in search of Joffery. When she found a path she ran down the path before hearing arguing then a scream. Seeing Nymeria bite Joffery's arm she ran past Arya and Sansa pulling the direwolf back by the scruff of her neck before she turned her fangs on to Calypso. She gasped out falling over at Nymeria digging her teeth into her hand as Calypso cried out before biting her tongue to keep from making too much noise.

"NYMERIA!"

"CALY!" The Stark girls screamed as Arya pulled Nymeria off of her before throwing Joffery's sword into the river.

"I'm sorry Caly," Arya told her before running with Nymeria away from the crying Joffery and scared Sansa. Calypso held her hand before hissing as she ripped her dress before wrapping it around her wound. Sansa went to Joffery but Calypso stood up.

"Go to the Inn, tell them we need someone to take care of our wounds. I will stay with Joffery," Calypso told her walking over to Joffery. Sansa tried to reassure him but he just told her to leave as he looked down. Calypso kneeled in front of him tying a scrap of fabric around her wound before ripping more of her dress. "Give me your arm so I can cover the wound. You don't want to bleed out." She told him as he held his arm away from her. "Joffery Baratheon, you listen to me now. You've been drinking wine and wine thins the blood. Being wounded means the blood has a place to leave the body so you give me your arm so I can wrap it and you don't faint from blood loss." Joffery looked at her before holding his arm out as he winced.

"Don't be so rough! I'm a prince," he growled as Calypso looked at him her eyes turning gentle and soft.

"It has to be a little tight so it doesn't slip Joffery," she told him gently with a sweet undertone before looking back at his arm and finishing the makeshift bandage. "There that will keep the bleeding down till Sansa comes back with help. So relax, it was a warning bite."

"A warning bite? A WARNING BITE!?! That b-BEAST almost ripped my arm off!!!" Joffery shouted as Calypso went to speak but heard voices screaming for them as they looked to see Cersei and Jaime running over to them. Jaime saw her covering her hand with her ripped dress and scooped her up into his arms as The Hound pulled Joffery up with Cersei checking his arm.

"F-Father I'm fine, it's just a small wound. I can still walk," she told him her face becoming bright red with embarrassment.

"A small wound? A dire wolf bit your hand, what if it had torn off your hand?!"

"Nymeria thought I was attacking her and gave me a warning bite, if she wanted to hurt me then Arya would never have been able to get her off of me. Let me down, please," she told him in a calm voice as he after a moment of hesitation did. "Now we can go get our wounds cleaned and taken care of. I don't think the fabric of my dress will really keep the wounds from bleeding." She told him as he put an arm around her shoulders holding her injured hand in his gently as they moved quickly back to the inn so they could take proper care of their wounds.

"I'm fine," Calypso told him as he continued looking at her hand before she moved to get up from the chair as Jaime tried to stop her. "I need to go see Arya."

"After what her beast did to you and Joffery?" Jaime asked with anger. Calypso glared at him

"Her name is Nymeria and she protected Arya from someone she thought was threatening her master. I want to make sure she is okay cause she threw Joffery's sword into the river. She wouldn't throw his sword if she wasn't afraid that Joffery was going to use it on her and she isn't easily frightened. Nymeria wouldn't have attacked unless provoked," she told him in a stern voice before getting up and walking past him to go find Arya. Seeing her in the main Inn area with everyone Calypso ran over calling her name as Arya looked at her. Calypso kneeled in front of her ignoring everyone. "Are you okay Arya? I've been worried sick about you since you ran off. Look at you, you got so dirty." Calypso said rubbing a thumb across her cheek as Arya's eyes watered.

"Caly I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Nymeria didn't mean it," Arya said as Calypso pulled her into her arms hugging her and rubbing her back.

"It's okay, I know she was trying to protect you, Arya. Nymeria may be wild like you but that was a nip, she didn't hurt me. I'll heal." Calypso pulled Arya back rubbing her thumbs across her cheeks to get rid of the tears smiling at her.

"Tell them that Nymeria didn't mean to. That I wasn't taunting Joffery," Arya said gripping her arm as Calypso eyebrows furrowed and she turned from where she was kneeling looking at Robert and Cersei.

"Do you know what happened to my son and her beast, my dear?" Cersei asked her as Calypso stood to hug Arya making Cersei glare.

"I don't know what they were fighting about I only got there when I heard Joffery scream and saw Nymeria was biting and holding his hand in her jaws. I went and pulled her off as she turned her fangs on to me thinking I was attacking her. Arya pulled Nymeria off of me before flinging Joffery's sword into the river," Calypso told her before continuing, "I told Sansa who was there to go get help before covering Joffery's wounds before tending to my own."

"Thank you, sweet niece, for tending to my son's gruesome wounds from that wild beast," Cersei said smiling but Calypso glared.

"His 'wounds' are nothing compared to getting attacked by a black bear. Nymeria could have bitten down harder but she didn't. A wild beast would not care to be kind to a human. Nymeria is no wilder than I am. She is far tamer then what I would be if someone threatens me," Calypso told her rubbing Arya's back still.

"Are you saying my son is lying? How dare you defend her and not your cousin, the PRINCE of the seven kingdoms," Cersei said her eyes narrowing as Calypso stood tall turning to her fully.

"I don't know Joffery as well as I know Arya. I've known her since she was just a baby, I don't know my cousin. Arya is not a liar, she is far too honest to lie in front of others, especially in front of his grace. I do also know that boys don't like to appear weak to their family and will lie to make themselves look better."

"Quiet down, everyone!" Robert finally shouted as Calypso hugged Arya to her more. Arya kept her arms wrapped around Calypso's waist in fear of what he would say next. What was decided next made Calypso's eyes widen at Cersei looking at her.

"My niece also has a beast. A possible shadow cat that could get bigger and become as dangerous," Cersei told him and Calypso growled moving closer.

"DON'T YOU DARE! WOLF IS MINE AND I WILL NOT LET ANYONE KILL HIM!" She shouted her hands balling into fists by her side her eyes wild with rage. Cersei leaned back in shock at her enraged face turned to her. Calypso closed her eyes before opening them to look at the King. "I will make sure he doesn't hurt anyone and doesn't come to King's Landing but if you dare send someone to kill him I will run from here. I will run as far as I can from you, hell I will go back to the life I lived before anyone gave a damn about who I was!" She shouted glaring directly at Cersei who looked at her surprised moving to say something but Robert held his hand up to stop her.

"Since your pet hasn't hurt anyone I will let them live but they can not come to King's Landing. Make sure it does not follow us," he told her as she took a deep breath calming herself before nodding her head before out of nowhere Wolf ran into the room meowing before jumping into Calypso's arms curling into her as she held him closing her eyes. "Remember what you must do."

"I know, I will send him off, I promise," she told him as she slowly walked out of the Inn with Wolf in her arms. In the stables, she sat down in Smoke's stall curled in the corner while Smoke ate her hay. Tears that filled her eyes spilled down her cheeks falling on to Wolf as he moved to look at her seeing her shake. Meowing at her and rubbing against her Calypso began to cry more. "Wolf, I have to send you away. I'm sorry. I wish you could stay with me." Wolf did his long meow as they looked at each other. Setting him in front of her she removed her ribbon from her hair before tying it around his neck as he purred closing his eyes. Standing up she waved for him to follow as they went outside.

Cersei saw her walk back in her eyes puffy and and hair out of it's braid. She went to talk to her but Calypso pulled from her walking away and not sparing Cersei another glance. TNed walked to Calypso touching her shoulder as she looked to him before turning completely and hugging him as he hugged her back petting her head. She gripped on to his clothes to keep from shaking as he tried to say calming words to her before leading her to her room so Calypso could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmP1MvXt1OA  
> Winter Rose by Karliene


	4. Chapter 4

Calypso was reading up in a tree flipping the page.

"Calypso! Where are you?!" A voice called out as she looked to see it was Cersei as she huffed shaking her head and going back to reading flipping another page a little too hard.

"What in the seven hells are you doing in a tree?" Came Jaime's voice made her stop reading for a moment.

"I thought it was obvious, I'm reading, unless you've lost your eyesight," she told him before tearing her eyes from the book and looking to him as he looked very annoyed but slightly impressed. She was in a simple lavender wrap dress with a pale green wrap laying at the bottom of the tree with her shoes. Landing on her bare feet to the ground before leaning down to slip on her shoes and pick up her wrap while fixing her hair and pushing it out of her face.

"How did you even get up there in that dress?"

"It's easy, do you need something, father?" He smiled some at her calling him father before clearing his throat.

"I was hoping you would humor my sister and go get fitted for your dress for the Tourney of the Hand," Jaime told her as Calypso stiffen at the mention of Cersei and Jaime sighed. "I know you are angry at her but-"

"But what?!" Calypso turned to him yelling at him as his eyes widen. "She had a direwolf killed cause of fear! Then she thought that while she was at it she would kill my Wolf!? I told her that same day he would never hurt anyone! Yet my word meant nothing to her!" Calypso screamed looking away from him shaking with the anger she still held for Cersei. Jaime walked over to in front of her but she turned her head from him but he held her chin. Turning her eyes to look at him he saw the tears welling in them. "I miss him so much and I don't know if he will be alright out there alone without me. I couldn't bring everyone with me to King's Landing but I could take Wolf me and now he isn't here with me. Sansa refuses to see me and poor Arya is just as lost as I am." Jaime moved to hug her as she hugged him back some sniffling her tears back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop Cersei but once my sister sees one of her kids hurt she makes sure they never are hurt again by it," Jaime told her and she shook her head not trusting his words. Jaime lifted her head putting his hands on her shoulder to look at her more directly. "That means you now as well, Caly. You remind her so much of our mother and after losing her a part of her died that day with her. Now here you are, a beautiful young lady that has seen horrors of this world and all she wants to do is protect you. Cause we couldn't stop the death of our mother she wants to make sure you are safe and happy." Jaime told her as tears streamed down her cheeks and she remains silent. He got out a handkerchief before wiping her tears as she took it wiping them away. "Wolf seem so sweet when he was with you and if he is smart he will run back to Winterfell and Lady Stark with her son can take care of Wolf for you. So don't worry so much and try to put this behind you. Please, I don't want you to be angry at Cersei, she wants to get to know you." Looking at him she gave a shaky sigh before nodding her head as he smiled at her. A rustle could be heard as Mrycella grin ran over hugging Calypso.

"Found you!" She shouted laughing brightly before looking up at her as she smiled at Mrycella drying her tears quickly.

"Hello Mrycella, what can I do for you?" Calypso asked smiling at her as she smiled at her.

"Mother is looking for you, cousin! She wants to see you and fit you for a dress for the Tourney. Joffery is here to walk you to mother's room," she told her as Joffery walked through as he looked at them and Mrycella pulled away smiling to Calypso. "I'm off to my lessons now." Mrycella waved to them leaving as Joffery smiled at her.

"Cousin, what are you doing out here? Mother wants to make sure you look perfect before for the Tourney," he told her as she smiled some nodding her head.

"Sorry I was reading; would you please escort me to Cersei? I'm still finding my way around The Keep," she told him as he nods his head smiling at her as he held his arm out to her. Taking it she smiled at Jaime as he smiled nodding his head to her.

"I'll leave you to take care of your cousin, Joffery. Make sure she gets to your mother safely," Jaime told him as Joffery nod his head. Calypso took her book from Jaime as she smiled to Joffery.

"What were you doing in the garden?" Joffery asked her as she giggled.

"Reading in the tree of course. The breeze is nicer up in the trees and it's nicely shaded," she told him as he looked confused. "You are probably wondering how did I get up there? It's easy when you wear trousers under dresses."

"Why are you wearing trousers under your dress?" Joffery seemed confused as she laughed smiling brightly at him.

"Cause I like to be able to climb trees and at a moments notice go riding into the forest and hunt. Sometimes I just like riding and watching the animals move about without killing one. It's relaxing when you are tired of listening to lessons. It's nice to get away sometimes and be surrounded by nature," she told him before looking to him. "Have you ever gone hunting before?"

"Yes, why?" Joffery asked raising an eyebrow. Calypso just smiled shrugging her shoulders some.

"Maybe we can go hunting together, I can show you how I am with a bow and arrow," Calypso told him as he snorted.

"A woman hunting sounds absurd," Joffery said making her laugh some.

"Well I had to do something to survive out in the woods and I like meat much more than my vegetables any day. I'm also a lousy thief. Hunting is the next best thing to help make sure I survive in the Northern woods," she told him squeezing his arm lightly. "Or anywhere to be honest. The world is full of terrors that we must be able to fight against. There won't always be someone there to watch out for us." Joffery watched Calypso's face look in front of her but further than the walls of The Red Keep back into the past. Looking back in front of them they remained silent as he leads her to his mother's room. Letting go of her arm he opens his mother's door for her as she stepped in the opening looking in to see Cersei turn and her shoulders relax.

"Calypso, there you are," she began walking over to her before looking her up and down as she stopped shaking her head. "The bottom of your dress is dirty. It looks like you've been climbing trees." Waving Calypso in the corner of the young woman's mouth twitched slightly before she smiled.

"Here I thought I did a good job from hiding by being in a tree. You caught me though," Calypso told Cersei who shook her head in annoyance at Calypso's actions. Looking at her hands she touched the book as Calypso held it out to her. Cersei took it and read the cover.

"A book about the creatures of Westeros?" Cersei asked her as Calypso shrugged her shoulders.

"Reading about the different types of animals out there in the world is interesting. I know how people are, animals are a different story," she told her before looking at the semester standing there smiling at her. "Do I really need a new dress? I have plenty of nice dresses that I haven't ruined with my tree climbing." Cersei gave a small chuckle.

"But you would look more lovely wearing a dress that befits a Lannister," Cersei took hold of her shoulders before sliding her hands to Calypso's smiling at her. A dress made with red with a lion embroider into it. These plain dresses simply won't do it. Besides, you will be seen as a Lannister and as such you must look the part. Now let us see what style dress will suit you best before we pick out the fabric," Cersei told her as Calypso grew worried about having to remove her dress but simply smiled at her. Cersei went over to her wardrobe pulling out several dresses for Calypso to try on. Cersei then looked to her waiting as the handmaidens came closer to help her out of her dress but she jumped away from them holding herself. Cersei was confused as well as the handmaidens. 

"My Lady we need to get you out of that dress so we can help you into one of the other dresses her Grace has set out for you," one of them told her as Calypso looked away from them her eyebrows scrunched together. They came closer and she let them begin to pull at her clothes helping her out of them. They gasped pulling back as Calypso held herself once more pushing the clothes to wrap around her tightly.

Cersei looked at Calypso's shaking form turned away from her. Stepping closer to in front of the shaking woman she saw her arms crossed in front of her before noticing the burns and scars. Cersei took hold of her wrists looking at her arms gently as Calypso let her not bothering to fight anymore. Turning her right arm she saw on the inside 'BLACK LION' carved in her skin as there were burns around it like trying to obscure the writing. Cersei felt her beginning to shake more in her grasp. Cersei looked up at Calypso who looked away from her arm trying to keep a strong face. Looking to semester Cersei commanded him to leave them as he and the maids scurried out of the room. Pulling Calypso to walk with her Calypso's head turned to look at her. Calypso eye's looked to Cersei before looking down at her arms.

"I tried to burn it off when I truly realized what it meant. I couldn't get to the one on my back but I could at least get to this one but I couldn't do it even though I wanted to erase it from me," she told Cersei who pulled her to the bed as she held Calypso's hands before rubbing her wrists. "I just wanted it all to go away but I couldn't burn it away." Calypso felt Cersei pull her to lay down her head resting in her lap as Cersei ran her fingers through her hair.

"Let it out dear niece, you are safe. No one is going to hurt you now. I will protect you like your father will. Like all the men that are under our command will," Cersei told her.

"I don't need protection; I can do that. I want love," she told Cersei nuzzling into her some squeezing her skirts. "I need love or I will be nothing like she said. I don't want to be nothing." Cersei lean down pressing a kiss to her forehead. Calypso looked up at her as Cersei smiled at her. Calypso smiled at her some as Cersei smiled more. "I'm sorry for ignoring you Aunt Cersei, for being so angry."

"Hush my sweet niece, you are too kind to this world," she told her sweetly as Calypso closed her eyes continuing to let Cersei run her fingers through her hair. "You will be loved, by me, your father, and your cousins. Even my father will love you too, no doubt about that. You are a beautiful woman even with all your scars. A Lord will fall for you and if he hurts you we will make sure he regrets it." Calypso smiled some.

"Don't worry I know how to handle unruly Lords. Make them teach me how to hunt before breaking an arm. They will never tell anyone that a woman did it and never do anything to me again. Men are so damn vain sometimes," she mumbled as Cersei laughed some smiling at her.

"Just like your father, prettier than him though. Much prettier," she told Calypso as she giggled slightly into Cersei's skirts. "How about an off the shoulder dress with long sleeves?"

"Sounds perfect Aunt Cersei," she told her as Cersei smiled at her.

"Sing me that song about a Winter Rose my sweet niece." Calypso began to softly sing to Cersei. She smiled down at the sweet sound of her voice drifting in the air as Calypso's face relaxed before closing her eyes. Feeling her get heavy in her lap Cersei smiled more. Calypso turned some to face Cersei as the thin dress she was still wearing slid down her shoulder slightly revealing the scars on her back slightly.

Sandor walked behind Calypso and Joffery. The young prince enjoyed the stories she told of her struggles and scars even though he didn't believe her half the time. She seemed uncomfortable with her memories but she didn't stop and smiled as best she could between her stories. Sandor started to notice they were walking towards the practice grounds and was confused on why. Joffery picked up a sword looking at her as he tapped it against his thigh before holding it out to Calypso as she raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Take it, I want to see what you've learned up North," he told her as she stepped forward taking the sword shifting it in her hands.

"It's a bit heavy," she told him before moving out of the way as he swung a sword at her. She kept a level look before taking hold of the sword better in her hands blocking his next strike with it. Stepping towards the side she slid her sword so he went to the side as she grasped the sword with both hands. He stumbled before moving to attack her once more growling as she blocked his attacks.

"Come on Cousin," Joffery spat at her his smirk widening. "Show me how you escaped that murdering raper with your body still intact or did he get it and is still alive?" Joffery asked her in mock worry as the sword shook in her grasp, eyes filled with fear. When Joffery came at her a large hand pulled at the back of her dress pressing her against armor as they took the sword from her hands stopping Joffery's blade. His eyes widen in annoyance as he looked up at Sandor who stood there with a blank stare. Joffery threw his sword down before stomping away as Calypso trembled with fearful eyes.

"Ya alright little lion?" Sandor asked her as she looked at him before stepping away wrapping her arms around herself.

"The last time someone looked at me like that was the day I killed the man that murder my mother," Calypso said quietly before rubbing her neck. "He did it because he could be cruel and he knew no one could stop him. No one would dare tell him otherwise, and even if they did he had the power to stop him. Even when I stabbed him over and over again. He still thought he was in control." Calypso scratched at the scar on her neck looking down at the ground. Sandor reached out stopping her hand as she jumped looking up at him with fearful eyes before looking away ashamed. Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down steeling her nerves as her heart beat slower as she calmed her breathing. Sandor picked up the swords setting them in their holders turning to see her smiling slightly to him. "Thank you for coming to my rescue Clegane. I was... distracted and if you hadn't reacted so quickly I would be adding another scar to my collection of scars." He simply grunted at her and she laughed slightly shaking her head at him before smiling some more letting out a shaky breath.

"That cunt shouldn't have tried to fight you," he then told her as she smiled at him.

"Yes, well if I wasn't in this dress maybe it would have been a bit fairer. Though I don't think he was looking for a fair fight. Could you perhaps help me find some wine? I need wine." Sandor grunted once more nodding his head in a direction as Calypso took to walking alongside him the two deciding to remain silent as they walked. Calypso held her head high even as the servants and other high-borns whispered about why she was walking alongside Sandor.

"Is that Lady Calypso I see?" Came a voice she was unfamiliar with as she looked to see Lord Varys. Stopping in her walk she smiled at him giving a small curtsy.

"My Lord is there something I can do for you?" Calypso asked him as he simply smiled at her.

"I simply wanted to meet the beauty that has entered our beloved King's Landing that I hear my little birds go on about. They say you look like the late Joanna Lannister," he told her before smiling more. "I can say the rumors are true. You look very much like her. I didn't know her very well but she was a beautiful kind woman. A true grace to walk the Earth, you I sense walk with the same grace as she once did." Calypso smiled at him.

"Thank you Lord Varys, I fear I don't know much about Lady Joanna, simply that I look very much like her. I do hope to do her memory justices while still being myself," Calypso told him.

"King's Landing is made brighter by your presence my Lady. Would you care for a walk through the gardens with me?" Varys asked her as Calypso smiled at him.

"No, I would very much like to go back to the task I had set before myself," she told him turning back to Sandor as he grunted beginning to walk as Calypso walked alongside with him leaving Varys behind them looking confused. Calypso sighed some but relaxed before looking around seeing they were going inside but didn't ask him as she let herself take everything in. He walked in a room as Calypso followed seeing it was the kitchens. Some of the maids and cooks looked to them as many were frighten by Sandor.

"The Lady wants wine," Sandor told them as a maid jumped to go get wine and a cup. Pouring the wine, the maid held the cup out to her. Calypso took it smiling at her.

"Thank you. I will be taking the pitcher as well," Calypso said taking the pitcher from her and turning as she sipped from the goblet while walking away. Sandor left the kitchens with Calypso following behind her. They ended up in one of the open-aired hallways as she sat on the ledge sipping from the goblet with Sandor standing across from her looking around. Calypso seemed more relax and calm now as she closed her eyes tilting her head back.

"Wine is good," she hummed sipping more of it. "He is worse than I thought, my cousin." She mumbled closing her eyes and trying to push the thoughts from her head. Moving slightly, she set the goblet down on the floor with the pitcher. Bringing her legs up in the window she was sitting in she looked out into The Red Keep. She heard him walk closer to picking up her goblet and drinking the rest of her wine before picking up the pitcher and drinking it next. Taking a moment, he sighed before seeing her smile to him with a laugh in her eyes. "Apparently you need the wine more than me. Go on, drink the rest. I won't tell if you won't tell father about me taking the pitcher." He grunted before drinking the rest as she finally let a soft laugh slip from her lips. Picking up the empty goblet she walked around him humming

"Where are you going Little Lion?" Sandor asked her.

"To find a new book to read," she told him. "And some more wine so come along Clegane you are still needed to sniff out wine."


	5. Chapter 5

Screams that's what the handmaids heard from Calypso's room and alerted Jaime of them. Jaime rushed through the halls before bursting into the room to see Calypso curled up in the corner shaking and screaming about something he didn't understand.

"Caly," Jaime tried calling out to her but when he touched her shoulder she screamed slapping his hand away before jumping him gripping his neck. His eyes widen at her with the wild look in her eyes.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU KILLED AND RAPED MY MOTHER I WON'T LET YOU DO THE SAME!" She screamed pulling out a bone dagger as his eyes widen. Large arms lifted Calypso off of Jaime as she kicked and screamed but Jaime saw it was Ned as he pulled her against his chest.

"Calypso you are safe! Look, you are safe," Ned told her as she looked around like a wild animal before Ned pressed her face against his chest. "Listen to my heart child, listen to it beat like a drum." She clutched at his clothes shaking as she began to cry against his chest before pulling her to sit on the bed as she clutched on to his chest.

"Why won't he die? Why won't he leave me be?" Calypso asked in her shaking and crying. Ned ran a hand through her hair rocking her gently in his arms. Jaime looked at her as he got up before looking to Ned to see him holding her like a real father and the realization hit him hard. Even though he tried to be her father Ned had been taking care of her while he played a knight. He was apart of the King's Guard. He could never truly be her father. Moving he left making sure none of the maids stayed around as he stood outside the closed door waiting. Ned came out and saw Jaime standing there next to the door.

"She doesn't know she attacked you, she thought it was someone else," he told him.

"I know," Jaime told him not looking to him before turning his eyes to him with jealousy in them. "She saw the man that she killed but still haunts her. She didn't see her father because he wasn't there."

"Sir Jaime it isn't your fault, you didn't know she even existed," Ned told him.

"It doesn't matter; I will protect her from now on. She's my daughter and I will protect her," Jaime told him looking away from Ned. Ned gave a small smile before he nods his head leaving Jaime to continue his watch over his daughter's room as Calypso still shook slightly and tears streamed down her cheeks. When her handmaids came to wake Calypso Jaime stopped them telling them he would before taking the tray and shooing them away. Entering the room quietly he set the tray on the table before looking over to see Calypso's hair sticking out from the blankets she was surrounded and covered in with the black bearskin kicked down towards her feet. Walking over he sat on the edge before pulling the blankets away enough to see her face covered with trails the tears left behind. Rubbing his thumb across her cheek she groans before nuzzling her face into the blankets squinting her eyes at the light streaming in.

"Calypso," he said softly shaking her shoulder. Mumbling things her hand came up to swat his hand away before telling him to let her sleep as he chuckled. "I would love to let you sleep but then my sister would come bursting into your room demanding to know if you are okay." Calypso opens her eyes squinting at him before blinking some.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be guarding the King?" Calypso asked him. He smiled at her as she slowly moved to sit up yawning.

"You are more important. You are my daughter and after seeing what happened after one of your nightmares I knew I had to stay here to make sure you were safe," he told her as her eyes widen some at what he said. Looking away she brought her knees up to her chest pushing her hair from her face.

"I'm not important, you should worry about others instead of me. It's just nightmares," Calypso told him.

"He still plagues your dreams."

"That's because I looked into his eyes as I stabbed him repeatedly. He was smiling like he thought it was the funniest thing in the world watching me scream and stab him over and over again," Calypso told him. "I still dream of what would have happened if I didn't kill him and he overpowered me." That's why she was fighting, she was fighting for her life. "Ned said I was choking you." Jaime smiled sadly at her before moving to hug her rubbing her back.

"It's okay Caly, I know you didn't mean it. It's okay." Calypso moved to wrap her arms around his neck pressing her face into his shoulder. Rubbing her back in soothing circles she relaxed some. "I should have protected you."

"You can't though, but you shouldn't worry. I grew up strong and I can take care of myself. All I want is someone to love me. That's all I really care about," she told him as he smiled moving to ruffle her hair up as she looked annoyed before smiling at him. "If you really want to protect me, make sure I am never forced to marry someone I don't love. Or I will harm whoever I am forced to marry maybe even murder them."

"Not if I don't get to them first," Jaime told her as she snorted before laughing and hugging him more.

Calypso watched Joffery practicing with the sword as Sandor stood on the other side of the pillar. He looked to her from time to time to see her look bored and the corner of her lip lifting up slightly when the Lannister knight almost hit him. She sipped tea before looking down at her book flipping to the page she left off on. Reading quietly she smiled at the book.

"COUSIN!" Joffery screamed as she looked up from her book sighing.

"Yes, Joffery?" Calypso asked him as he smirked.

"I'm bored, let's go shoot some arrows," he told her as she raised an eyebrow before closing her book and standing up before Joffery began dragging her along to the archery range. Following the two Sandor kept a close eye on how rough Joffery was on her. Letting go of her hand as they made it to the archery range as he got a bow and arrows handing them to her. She took them from his hands before he gripped her elbow taking her a bit farther from the target then what was suggested. Looking at him she looked back at the target rolling her shoulders back before lifting the bow and aiming an arrow staring down at the target.

"Come on! I'm waiting," Joffery growled but she let the arrow go as it hit the target before she quickly let out the arrows moving them skillfully in between her fingers as she circled the middle of the target before moving and grabbing more arrows. Shooting them off in quick succession from one another she completely covered the small circle on the target with arrows. Looking back at Joffery he looked shocked as Calypso smiled.

"Hunting is easy when you don't have to chase down your prey but kill them from afar," she told him smiling brightly. "I missed plenty when I was younger but you learn quickly when you start starving."

"You're strange, nothing like the other ladies in court," Joffery told her as she chuckled giving a very happy smile.

"That's cause I wasn't raised in court like those other ladies. I actually know how to survive and defend myself," she told him with a smirk now putting a hand on her hip. "I'm a bit rusty though on sword fighting. Care to show me the proper way to thrust a sword cousin? Maybe I will be better today than yesterday." Joffery grin as he leads the way. Sandor wasn't sure about this but followed to make sure neither of them killed each other. Making it to the training area Joffery grabbed the swords turning to Calypso before his eyes widen. Sandor looked to his side seeing she had removed her wrap dress to reveal a simple white top with a pair of black pants. She smirked before fixing her leather vest and walking to him.

"What's the matter, cousin?" She asked him before taking the sword from his hand. "Now it's a fairer fight." Shifting the sword in her hands testing the weight she turned to him smirking some. Joffery glared before getting into stance as she did as well before blocking his attack. He moved to push her back but she crouched down sweeping his leg as he fell over on his back dropping his sword. Calypso smirked slightly before stepping back. "Come now, you can do better than that! After all, I'm just a simple girl, unlike you, cousin." She told him sarcastically. Growling he got back up swinging the sword around to slice at her. She simply knocked it away each time as he continued following after her.

"How. Can. You. Block. My. Attacks!" He shouted at her as she blocked his attack before pushing towards him.

"Cause unlike yesterday I'm no longer wearing a dress that is restricting me," she told him before moving back once more as he almost stumbled over.

"Clegane what are you doing? Shouldn't you be watching over the prince?" Jaime asked before looking to see Calypso and Joffery clashing swords with one another. His eyes widen at what was going on and went to say something but Sandor held his hand out to stop him.

"Just give up!" Joffery told her but she spun around him leaning away from his strike.

"Not going to happen, why don't you give up!" She told him as he scoffed at her.

"What the hell is going on?" Jaime asked as Calypso kneeled before twisting herself away from Joffery as she swung herself back up before looking at him smirking slightly.

"Hello father, me and Joffery are just bonding," she told him giggling before turning her gaze to Joffery who huffed looking annoyed at her. Turning to Jaime he pointed at Calypso with the sword in his hand.

"Uncle are you sure she's a Lannister? She acts as wild as that Stark girl that sent her wolf at me," Joffery complained before stepping quickly away as Calypso glared at him stalking towards him.

"Some of us didn't grow up behind tall walls sheltering us from the cruel nature. Nor did I have a someone to act as my shield. You either learn to survive or you die," she told him before pulling and turning as she sat the sword on the rack. Turning to Joffery she gave a fake smile. "Thank you for sparing with me. I had fun," she told him picking up her dress and throwing it over her shoulder to begin walking away but Jaime stopped her. Turning to him slightly annoyed she didn't fight but simply waited for him to let go.

"You shouldn't be fighting, you are a lady, not a boy," he told her and she yanked her arm from his hold.

"I will not have you telling me what I am or not, father. I am a lady and if I want to swing a sword than I shall. If I wish to go hunting than you can not stop me. Just cause I wear a dress and one day might bare children of mine own does not make me any less of a woman for showing there is more to me than a smiling face and frilly skirts," she told him staring him in the eye. Jaime looked back before closing his eyes and rubbing his temple.

"Where is my father to help me figure this out when I need him. I don't even know what to say," he told her as she giggled smiling.

"Just let me hunt and train with a sword and I promise that the rest of the time I will wear all the dresses you want and be 'lady-like' as well," she told him as he seemed to think about it before nodding his head.

"Fair enough but we need to work on your technique. You are not much better at it than Joffery even with your quick steps," he told her as she pouted.

"Am I that bad? I'm going to have to work on that. Hopefully, I can fix that," she said turning back around humming in thought before beginning to mutter under her breath about training more. Jaime walked over to her putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her once more.

"Caly, Cersei is looking to spend more time with you. Please put the dress on before she notices you are in men's clothing." Calypso rolled her eyes before slipping on her wrap dress and tying it. Fixing her hair she did a small twirl in front of him waving her arms. He gave a very unamused look at her sarcastic actions before shaking his head and smiling. Smiling back at him they continued to walk for a bit.


End file.
